Crimson Fox Of Ergastulum
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: What if Naruto was a mercenary for hire and his job has brought him to a place where he grew up as a child, Ergastulum? It turns out that a flame of his life came back to re-spark his love life and his job. Her name is Alex Benedetto, and how will Naruto compare to Worick and Nicolas? You might have to read to find out, Rated M for Gangsta stuff, please read and review, Naru/Alex.
1. A Mercenary For Hire

Chapter 1: A Mercenary For Hire

(Opening A/N: Okay, I don't know if this one isn't done before, but I'm going to give a shot at it. Naruto has come to the corrupt city of Ergastulum in hopes to make a name for himself. Naruto happens to be a lethal mercenary for hire. He did many jobs for different types of people, crime lords, politicians, police, and anyone who was willing to pay him money. He happens to see a lot of people kill and die in his carrer as a soldier of fortune. He specializes in guns and martial arts, and he has a record of 57 confirmed kills. He even has the nickname, "The Crimson Fox." Also insead of using ninja weapons, I'll be using guns. For this story, the pairing is going to be NarutoXAlex and FYI for those who don't read Gangsta, Alex is a Woman. And Naruto is going to be a full fledged adult. This story is rated M for the usual stuff, Blood and Gore, Graphic Violence, Adult Language, Nudity, Use of Drugs And Alcohol, and Strong Sexual Content. As for the disclaimer, I don't own Naruto for that is owned by Mashashi Kishimoto, and Gangsta is owned by none other than Kohske. Without further ado, LET'S GET IT ON!)

The city of Ergastulum, a city run by the four mafias, and a city of corruption, this is the story of how "The Crimson Fox" made history by making a name for himself in this corrupt city. Our so called "Hero" has a name, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was a former U.S. Army Ranger who served in the 5th batallion, he also made it to the rank of captain, after hat, he was given an honorable discharge for his services. But he wanted to fight more until he drew his last breath, so he became a mercenary and joined a PMC called "Hotel Foxtrot." He also happens to be a guerilla tactician knowing how and when to strike the enemy. A client has given Naruto an assassination job in Ergastulum, a corrupt politician who has a stake in prostitution of Ergastulum and uses that money to promote his campaign. He met the client at a local bar in another town with no name. The client placed a picture of the target that needs to be killed on the table.

"This man here, needs to be dealt a swift and painless death for what he did to us. Especailly for killing my girlfriend." The Client said as he slid the picture of the target to Naruto.

"Alright, but my services don't come cheap. Here's my rate, all up front and in cash." Naruto as he slid the price for his services, he then took a sip of his beer.

"Send me a photo of the dead politician and I will pay you double the price you are offering." The client replied, and Naruto swallowed the alcoholic brew with such fervor.

"Consider it done, but I will need a vehicle to get to the destination." Naruto said, and the client had it taken care of, he decided to give him keys to one of his Hummers that was taking up too much space.

The vehicle was parked outside, but the client had a $400,000 sports car, so he knew that he was going to be taken care of. Naruto loaded all of his stuff into the Hummer that the client has given him as part of his compensation. But the job was only the beginning, He took the new vehicle and drove to the outskirts of Ergastulum. He got out of the Hummer, and took a look at the city, it turned out that he knew someone there, they used to be friends when they were kids and hopefully she's still there. Her name is Alex Benedetto, and she was a resident of Ergastulum.

"So, this is Ergastulum huh? And the client wants the politician dead, huh? Well, first thing's first, I gotta find Alex and see if she can help me with this job." Naruto said to himself, he got back in the vehicle and drove into the city.

As he looked around he knew this place was a complete shit hole. Prosititues having sex in the alleys for everyone to see, kids playing around, and people getting killed. This was like the time he worked in another job in another place which I won't name, but it was located in Thailand. Just then a guy with a gun comes up to Naruto pointing an Uzi at the experienced mercenary. Naruto rolls down his window to see what he wants.

"You must be new around here, so why don't you get out of the vehicle and be a good little boy and step out of the car." The guy with the Uzi said, Naruto drew one of his dual Heckler and Koch Mark 23 semi automatic pistols and shot the guy right in the kneecap.

"Word of advice, if you're going to shoot, do it. Don't stand there like a bump on a fucking log." Naruto spat he then gets out of the vehicle and picks the injured guy up as if he were a sack of potatoes. "Where can I get a beer along with some information around here?" Naruto asked holding the guy who tried to shoot him by the collar if his shirt.

The two bit thug pointed to a nearby building which happened to be a local bar and an apartment complex. Naruto decided to show the thug some mercy since he's not really the low life that kills someone who doesn't deserve it, but the thug mistakened it for weakness and grabbed his pistol. Naruto beat him at the draw and shot the Uzi out of the thug's hands.

"What the fuck?!" The thug cursed, Naruto then holstered the pistol as he walked into the bar, the music was really loud and crappy, smoke filled the air causing Naruto to pull out a cigarette and light it up. He walked up to the bar, and the bartender placed an ashtray onto the bar for him.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked, Naruto only had one thing on mind as he pulled out his wallet.

"Can I get a beer?" Naruto asked as the bartender pulled out a bottle from the cooler and used a bottle opener to pop the top off.

"That'll be $4.50 for the beer." The Bartender said, and Naruto placed a $20 bill on the bar, the bartender held it up in the light and checked it to make sure that it wasn't fake or anything.

He saw that the bill was real so he went over to the regiester and rung up the purchase, he also made some change for the drinking mercenary and Naruto placed the money back into his wallet and slid his wallet into the back of his blue skin tight denim jeans.

"I have a question, a couple to be exact, one do you know this guy by any chance? And two, do you know where I can find Alex Benedetto?" Naruto asked, handing the barkeep the picture of the target, luckily the bartender had answers for those two questions.

"Okay, yeah I know this guy, he's trying o muscle in on the prostitution around here and cut the money from the four families in able to fund his campaign. And for the second, Alex is working for a couple of dudes that call themselves 'HandyMen' There's a deaf swordsman named Nicolas Brown and a one eyed giggalo guy named Worick Arcangelo." The Bartender said and Naruto took another drag from his cigarette and followed it down with a swig of beer.

Just then, the door to the bar gets kicked open and the buddy of the injured thug was looking for some retribution.

"Which one of you sons of bitches just shot my friend here?" The second thug asked as he was holding the injured guy by having his buddy's arm wrapped around his neck and limped into the room with the second thug looking to do some damage for the injury that the person did.

"So you're looking for some payback huh? Well your friend there should've killed me instead of relying on you." Naruto said as he smashed the bottle against the bar about to use it as a weapon. "Let's take this outside." Naruto insisted, and it turns out that he has experience in hand to hand combat.

"After you stranger?" The thug said as he walked outside.

Naruto hasn't been here three minutes and he's already starting a ruckus...

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Okay, here's the first chapter done, and I will have more when I get the inspiration going, but these things take time as well. But if you guys want, leave a review, faves and follows are still optional, and ideas for future chapters will be welcome, I know some of you might be Pro NaruSaku or Pro NaruHina, and I respect that, I wanted to try something new and mix it up a little but all in all, I respect those who respect my work and me as a writer. So until the next awsome chapter, this is the master of Chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Chaotic Reunion

Chapter 2: Chaotic Reunion

(Opening A/N: I'd like to thank Amaterasu no Okami, Black Shirato, Fsupreme Luraso, Michael Bourne, N.A.B.0206, The Deranged Piggy, Truthfulness, inuboy86, and my buddy punisher7771 for faving this story. Plus a specail thanks to Aledion, Amaterasu no Okami, JohnAJ, Luraso, MangaReader121, Michael Bourne, N.A.B. 0206, The Deranged Piggy, inuboy86, punisher7771, robdav92, soap0918, soulwrouter, and xASSASSINx140 for following, and to the guests for the reveiw. Anyway when we last left our "hero" a client has asked and is willing to pay a lot of blood money to have a corrupt politician assassinated, so Naruto needing some money, took the contract. And the client was nice enough to leave Naruto a set of wheels, so Naruto drove to the city of his lost childhood, Ergastulum. But as soon as he got to the inner part of Ergastulum, some two bit thug tried to carjack Naruto, but Naruto pulled a pistol on the guy and shot him in the kneecap. But as soon as Naruto was getting information on the politician, it turned out that the guy he injured guy had brought a buddy to deal with Naruto. Now the fighters have decided to settle their differences in the streets.)  
As soon as both the fully functional thug and Naruto were outside, the scene was set like out of a spaghetti western minus the tumble weeds in the streets, the thug and Naruto had spaced out ten paces from one another with the intent to kill each other. Naurto was as cool as a cuccumber when it came to these types of situations.

"I'm going to give you one chance to walk away from all of this, you don't have to do this." Naruto insisted, but the thug refused to back down.

"You hurt my friend, now I'm going to kill you for it." The thug said as he was about to draw his pistol.

Naruto was quicker on the draw, he quickly drew both of his Heckler and Koch Mark 23 handguns and fired a total of six bullets into the thug with four bullets hitting his chest and two going into his head, the thug then hit the ground hard, and a pool of blood formed around his corpse. Not too far from Naruto's location, Alex was out doing some errands for Nic and Worick. She heard the sound of gunshots and she knew that it was just a natural occurence in Ergastulum. But out of her slight curiousity, she decided to take a look.

"If that's you Naruto, I still hope that you're still alive." Alex said to herself, she was and still is Naruto's friend/sweetheart.

As soon as Alex went to the scene of the shootout, what shocked her was the sight of the mercenary named Naruto. Tears of mixed emotions filled in her eyes, she knew that her one true love has come back hopefully into her life. Ever since Naruto left to serve in the military, she slipped into a void and sold her body for sex. But after Worick and Nicolas freed her of her life in prostitution, she felt a burden be lifted...but she still felt empty. Naruto looked at the old flame of his past and recognized her.

"How long has it been since we were together? Nine, ten? Besides, I've always had you in my thoughts with fighting in the military." Naruto said, Alex then rushed over to her childhood sweetheart/friend as she continued to shed tears for him.

"Naruto, I missed you, it was twelve years since we parted ways. Twelve long years since I've had to throw myself into a deep dark abyss and used my body to get by with what I need. But now, you're back. I missed you so much." Alex said as she sobbed into Naruto's flak jacket, Naruto then embraces her into a comforting hug.

Nic and Worick saw the sight of the two lovebirds as Naruto lifted Alex's head as they both shared a passionate kiss.

 _Man, those two really need to get a room. I mean, what makes him so special?_ Nicolas asked using sign language, Worick was really jealous that Alex's old flame has come to Ergastulum.

"What brings you back to Ergastulum?" Alex asked, Naruto knew that this was his home, always has been and always will be.

"I came here to assassinate a corrupt politician, and I might set up shop here too since this is my home yet again." Naruto said, but the moment was cut short as ten more thugs showed up armed with blunt force objects, lead pipes, baseball bats, and broken bottles.

Naruto then holstered his pistol but pulled out a pair of nunchaku from his orange and black short sleeved hoodie. Alex stepped off to one side so Naruto could be able to kick these guy's asses. The thugs began to charge at Naruto, but Naruto began to swing for the fences. Nicolas wanted to get some action, but Worick held a hand up to stop the deaf swordsman from interfereing with the mercenary's ass kicking.

"Let's see what this guy has." Worick said, so Nic just backed off, he might get his chance soon enough.

With several mighty swipes of the nunchaku, Naruto struck the first guy so hard that his skull shattered and he spat out a major amount of blood as he collapsed onto the ground dead. Just then a sniper showed up on a roof overlooking the fight, and had Naruto in his sights. The sniper squeezed the trigger, but Nicolas, using his agility got in front of the bullet and split it in half and the bullets hit two thugs killing them instantly. The sniper knew that the deaf swordsman was a more powerful mercenary than Naruto and decided to make a hasty retreat.

 _I'm not going to have some new kid on the block have all of the fun._ Nicolas signed, he then began to cut down the rest of the attacking thugs with such grace.

With several swipes of his katana, the thugs attacking Nicolas were all cut down. Blood and gore gushed out from corpses of the deceased as their bodies hit the ground like sacks of potatoes. Naruto knew American sign language to communicate with those who are hard of hearing.

 _I take it that you must be deaf, I understand why you use sign language. Besides, I'm not new here, this used to be where I grew up, let alone this place was what I once called home. But I'm so rude, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I happen to be an old acquaintence let alone a boyfriend to Ms. Alex._ Naruto signed, this was just news to Nic, he couldn't believe what Naruto just signed.

 _You don't say, are you planning on rekindling that flame you have with her?_ Nic asked, Naruto smiled and he nodded knowing how much Alex meant to him as he meant so much to her.

"So what brings you here to Ergastulum?" Worick asked, Naruto pulled out a picture of the corrupt politician and showed it to him.

"I came here to assassinate this guy, the client was going to pay a serious amount of dough to kill him." Naruto answered, Worick knew about this guy, he was using prostitution money to fuel his campaign.

"This guy is a sick son of a bitch, and I'm willing to help you any way possible, are you going to leave after this?" Worick asked, Naruto shook his head no.

This is his home, always has been always will be. It's like the old saying goes, you can take the boy out of Ergastulum, but you can't take Ergastulum out of the boy. With that being said, Naruto needed to find a place for sale so he can set up a safe house. So Alex found a place that was vacant and for sale, the original tenants were killed and the placed was scrubbed and placed up for sale. So Naruto and Alex decided to check it out and see if it's to his liking. It had plenty of space and it was decent enough to hide weapons in, so Naruto bought the place and began to hide his guns all over the apartment.

His arsenal contained the following guns, two Heckler and Koch Mark 23 pistols, Smith and Wesson .44 revlover, M4 carbine assault rifle with M203 grenade launcher attachment, .308 Remington 700 sniper rifle with silencer and high powered scope, a Benelli M4 automatic shotgun, a sawed off 12 gauge double barrel Remington shotgun, MAC-10 submachine gun, MP5K submachine gun, and let's not forget the good old fashioned M-60 machine gun.

"Do you really think you'll need all of those guns Naruto?" Alex asked, she knew that Naruto knew how to use guns since he killed people when he was a teenager.

"Lighten up, I only use what I need. Besides, you can never have too many guns." Naruto said, Alex just rolled her eyes knowing that her childhood sweetheart is a gun toting mercenary.

As soon as Naruto was done hiding the guns, Nic and Worick came in to see the new pad of Naruto.

"Not a bad place, could use a little work though, but all in all, it's a roof over your head." Worick said to Naruto, Naruto then began to collect INTEL on the target.

It turns out that he always has a pair of bodyguards protecting him. Which is going to complicate the job, but it's going to be a difficult job with those two around. Luckily Nic and Worick were needing something to do, so Naruto gave them the chance to kill the bodyguards and Naruto can kill the politician. But how will they pull it off, tune in next time to find out!

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Okay this is going to be a major FYI, I'm *not* going to make Alex into a prostitute, she's already been one and she deserves better, so I'm going to have her be with one person, Naruto. Like I said, Alex and Naruto have a past with each other, and if you guys want, I could do a past memory chapter in the near future, but that's if you want it. Anyway, keep those reviews coming, as always faves and follows are still optional, plus I'm going to need to come up with some good arcs as well, try to keep this story alive, so if you have an idea for an arc, let me know. So until the next chapter,this is the maser of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Renewing A Love Of Old

Chapter 3: Renewing A Love Of Old

(Opening A/N: Well, I know it's still early, but I wanted to cement the love that both Naruto and Alex. So I'm going to do a lemon with this and I might throw in a bit more action as well. I mean according to Alex, it's been twelve years since Naruto left Ergastulum and Alex fell into prostitution, but now that Naruto's back...it's time for them to renew their love for one another. And a special thanks goes to all of you readers and writers out there for faving, following, and reviewing, without you guys, this story wouldn't even be published! So from the bottom of my heart, let's keep it going and thanks for all the support! But enough talk, it's time to get to the action!)

For all of those who are curious about where Naruto hid his guns in the apartment, he hid the .44 revolver in the desk of the bedroom, hid his Mark 23 pistols in the cabinet above the sink, the MAC-10 and 12 gauge were hiding behind the toilet tank, the M-60 lays dormant in the closet, and as for the Benelli M4, MP5K, .308 Remington sniper rifle, and the M4 carbine assault rifle within the hole he made in the box spring of the bed. But in case someone tends to get handsy on the guns, he places a piece of plywood over the box spring and the matress over the plywood.

This kinda gave Naruto an idea, Alex was wanting to try out Naruto's bed as well, Naruto sat down on the bed. and Alex climbed on top of Naruto. As the two began to kiss passionately, Naruto slid his hands under the dress of the woman, and began to pull down her panties.

 **Lemon in 3...2...1...**

As soon as Alex's panties were removed, Naruto began to have a bulge in his jeans. So he undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers revealing his erect shaft to her.

"I hope you haven't been thinking of other women instead of me." Alex said, but Naruto shook his head no, he knew that Alex was the only person that he ever loved.

"I've always thought about you and no one else, besides, you're with me and I'm with you back in each other's arms." Naruto replied, this put a smile on her face.

So Alex got into the 69 position as they both began to perform oral sex on each other, Naruto stuck his tongue into Alex's slit making her more wet, and Alex had her mouth placed over Naruto's erect shaft sucking on it, long and hard.

"I missed this feeling so much, more, give me more." Alex pleaded, she then removed her dress along with her bra until there was no piece of clothing on her.

She laid on her back and Naruto slid his shaft deep inside of her, she gasped for a moment as he coupled up with Alex, but she wanted this feeling. Naurto then thrusted hard inside of her making Alex release a sharp lustful gasp. As the two of them were in the missionary position, Alex wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist.

"I can't believe it's been twelve years since we last did this." Naruto said as he began to thrust within his partner, they both laced their fingers together.

Alex then changed poses into the doggy position where she'd be on her hands and knees and Naruto would do her from behind, as soon as Naruto was behind her, he thrusted and began to hit her G-spot.

"Oh god! You're hitting my g-spot Naruto." Alex moaned as his thrust began to become more harder than the last.

"I've always know how to please a woman, and I've always thought about you when I was away." Naruto panted as he continued to thrust and slide inside of Alex.

"Can I be on top?" Alex asked, she wanted to be the dominant one, so Naruto laid on his back and she climbed on top of him.

She then placed her hands on Naruto's abdomen for stability as she slid up and down Naruto's shaft. Naruto was going to be climaxing soon, and Alex kept thrusting in hopes that she can climax with him.

"I can't hold back, I'm going to come." Naruto said, and Alex was about too as well.

"It's okay, come inside me." Alex said, as she thrusted three more times before they both climaxed in unison.

She then collapsed onto Naruto as they both were heavily panting and covered in sweat from the love that they shared, she then pulled up a sheet over each other as they laid there in bed enjoying each other's company.

Then there was the sounds of gunfire outside of the building where Naruto and Alex were, but as long as it's happening out there and not in Naruto's place...then the two should be all set.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, Naruto got out of bed and slipped his boxers along with his jeans. As soon as his bottom half was dressed, he walked over to the desk and pulled out the .44 revolver cocking the hammer on it.

"I'll be there in a minute." Naruto said as he went out of the bedroom and got to the front door, when he got there...he aimed the pistol at the door and slowly opened it.

As soon as the door was completely open, Worick has his hands raised as a sign of not to shoot. Naruto then lowered the pistol and uncocked the hammer.

"You really think that if I was an enemy, I wouldn't knock?" Worick asked, he did draw a good point.

"What can I do for you?" Naruto replied, Worick found some information on the corrput politician.

He has a group of Russian mercenaries working as bodyguards, but he usually meets up with a guy that happens to be an underboss for a enemy crime family that isn't one of the four Mafia families of Ergastulum.

And to make matters worse, it seems that the politician knew that someone is paying blood money for his death. So in hindsight, he placed a kill order on all mercenaries and assassins looking to kill this guy and he happens to have a bingo book with Naruto's picture in it.

"My guess is, you should be having guests coming any time." Worick said, and this gave Naruto an idea of how to get the drop on the enemy.

Naruto turned out the lights and placed on a pair of high powered night vision goggles that he seldomly used since he preferred to fight during the daytime when his enemies can be seen. He then headed over to the bathroom and took the sawed off Remington shotgun along with the MAC-10 SMG. But before long, five Russian assassins hired by the politician came to take out Naruto and the others.

The first assassin gave an order in Russian to his fellow comrades and this is the translation: [Make sure no one walks out of here alive, we don't want anyone coming after our boss.]

[Yes, sir.] said the other four assassins said in Russian, luckily Naruto is fluent in the language since he worked for a few Russian contacts in his job as a mercenary.

The assassins came into the main hall as they made their way into the kitchen, Naruto clung to a wall making sure that no one could be able to see where he is.

'Come on you bastards, let's see what you got.' Naruto whispered to himself, he needed to keep one alive so he can interrogate him.

Three assassins went into the living room without knowing that he was clinging next to the wall. As soon as they turned around, Naruto squeezed the trigger of the MAC-10 and sent a stream of bullets into the three assassins killing them with direct chest shots.

Worick pulls out his M1911A1 Colt .45 semi automatic handgun and has the fourth guy in his sights. But Naruto beat him to the punchline by shooting the double barrel 12 gauge shotgun at him and the buckshot blew a nasty hole in the fourth assassin's chest as the buckshot ripped through and blood along with chunks of internal organs ripped through his back.

Naruto then removed the NVGs and turned on the lights, he placed the shotgun in the face of the last assassin wanting information on the politician's whereabouts. He then has him sitting in a chair and Naruto places the shotgun into the assassin's knee.

[Okay, I'm going to give you three chances and I'm going to ask you a question. If you don't give me the answer I like then "we" have a problem, mostly you of course becuase you're getting the blunt of the interrogation. So, where's your boss?] Naruto asked in Russian pressing the shotgun into the kneecap of the assassin.

[I'm not going to talk, I'd rather die.] said the Russain assassin, Naruto squeezed the trigger and blew his kneecap clean off.

The Russian was screaming in pain, and that was the first, Naruto pulled out the empty shells and placed loaded ones in it's place, and closed up the shotgun.

[Now will you answer my question?] Naruto asked, the assassin was in so much pain and he wanted it to all end, so he decided to tell Naruto what he wanted.

[The boss meets with a guy who opposes the four families, he uses his politics and the prostitution money to find ways to make him a bigger man, he meets with one of the opposing families at a park nearby, good place to make a swap. He hands over the money, he gets information in return, the meet will be happening tomorrow.] The assassin said in Russian, Naruto nodded to Worick who had his pistol pointing at the guy as he squeezes the trigger putting a bullet in his head killing him instantly.

"I think it'd be best if you rested up, it could be a long day." Worick said, and Naruto nodded, he needs the energy to beat the politician in hopes that they will kill him and bring an end to his dirty deeds.

"You're right, I'd better get some shut eye. Make sure you shut the door on your way out." Naruto said as Worick left and shut the door behind him. Naruto then locked up the door so no one can get in.

Naruto then climbed back into bed with Alex and fell asleep with her resting her arm on his chest.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well, here's another one down, I can't say it's my best, but I just do what I can with it. So, feel free to drop a review, faves and follows are still optional and if anyone has any ideas to make this story better, let me know, I'd like to hear it. And I'll try to add as many twists and turns as possible into this story to get more readers, so until the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	4. Mercenary Gone Traitor!

Chapter 4: Mercenary Gone Traitor!

(Opening A/N: Okay, I was thinking of coming up with a villain to take on Naruto, and I didn't want to use Sauske, so I'm deciding to create a villain all my own, he goes by the name of "Rourke." No real name and no history of what he did, he's a ghost. He doesn't like Naruto at all even though they both know each other like they know themselves, Rourke was a member of the same PMC Naruto works for, Hotel Foxtrot. The mercenary has connections to the enemy they were fighitng and he turned sides by joining their ranks in able to destroy those who have "betrayed" him. But, that's not the only thing, it turns out that the politician is nothing more than a puppet being used in his bloody game of revenge. Now, without further ado, here's the next chapter...)

When the news that politician was going to be in Ergastulum, there had to be a puppet master behind all of this. But little did the Crimson Fox know, there was a female member of Hotel Foxtrot who happens to be good friends with Naruto and she also happens to be a violent source of inspiration since she happens to be a force to be reckoned with and she's got a nice G-cup rack on her.

She had long dirty blonde hair which went down to her back, a pair of sports sunglasses hiding a pair of cobalt blue eyes, she wore a black skin tight shirt hiding under a short sleeve jacket and it had the Hotel Foxtrot patches on the shoulders, she also wore a pair of camo cargo pants and black combat boots and gray fingerless gloves. Her name, is Samantha Callahan but her code name is "Apex Cobra." Her weapons of choice, an M-60 machine gun, Beretta 92F semi-automatic pistol, and an extra large Bowie knife.

"So, this is Ergastulum? It's kinda like Thailand from when I could remember, and this used to be where Naruto grew up huh? This must've been tough when he was a kid." Samantha said to herself, she usually speaks in a Brooklyn style accent since she was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York.

She walked through the city trying to her fellow mercenary in arms. But it seems that a group of armed thugs that were attacking Naruto ahd their sights set on the femme fatale mercenary. And they were looking to do damage to her, but they wanted to damage her another way...through the use of violent intercourse, but she wasn't going to let anyone ruin her perfect body.

"You boys think that I'm going to be some easy whore that can be tamed? I guess you don't know I'm a Brooklyn girl." Samantha said as she pulls out her bowie knife.

It turned out that she was standing in front of Naruto's place as he got front row seats to the show. A smile cracked on his face as he saw the spectacle that was about to unfold in front of his place. Alex then came over to see what was going on as she joined Naruto to see the female mercenary take on a bunch of two bit thugs.

One thug charged at the mercenary trying to grab her, but she happens to be a third degree black belt in both Judo and Karate. She grabs the guy's wrist and flips hi onto his back, as soon as his body thudded onto the ground, she slams her fist into his windpipe and breaks it. He died from loss of oxygen to his lungs from a broken windpipe. The second thug charged at her blindly with metal chains in hand, but when he tried to whip her with it, she lunges at his abdomen and stabs the knife at his gut and disembowels him. The stomach along with his intestines laid out on the ground along with some dark red gore as he fell to the ground dead. The other thugs were scared and dropped their weapons back away from her.

"Okay, we don't want any trouble, we just want to see how good you are along with that blonde spiky haired guy that just showed up as well." One thug said backing up from Samantha knowing that she's as much as a force to be reckoned with as Naruto is here in Ergastulum.

Naruto then opened the window and called out to his fellow comrade who didn't notice that he was in the same vicinity. She looked up and saw the spiky blonde haired mercenary waving at her.

"Hey Sam, what brings you out here to Ergastulum?" Naruto asked and she could ask the same about Naruto, but this is where he grew up.

"Hey Naruto, I've come here to tell you about Rourke, he's still hunting us for what he did, and he's coming after you first. Can I come in?" Samantha asked, and Naruto signalled her to come on in.

As soon as Samantha made it to Naruto's place, she went in where he and Alex were enjoying their coffee she made for each other and she made enough for Samantha who helped herself to some. She informed Naruto that Rourke was still alive and looking for revenge on Hotel Foxtrot.

[St. Petersburg, Russia...Three Years Ago]

Naruto, Samantha, and Rourke along with two other members code names "Demon" and "Reaper" of Hotel Foxtrot were sent on a job to eliminate a splinter cell of rouge Russian soldiers hell bent on causing havoc amongst innocent people, but the government was hiding all of their actions, but the U.S. government hired Hotel Foxtrot to take out the leader and any key players in the group.

The group of mercenaries knew that this is going to be a long and hard fought battle, but the pay off is going to be sweet. If the job is accomplished, then the group gets $100 million split amongst the whole group. The rouges were being held up in a nuclear fallout bunker. As it turned out it was a joint mission with the British SAS and Task Force 141. But before the mission began, the three groups were all in the briefing room with an SAS captain addressing the group.

"Alright, listen up. My name is Captain Winston of the SAS, and I'm here to give you the low down of our mission, we believe that the Russians are planning on reinstating the Soviet Union. Our job is to prevent these anarchists from starting World War III." The SAS captain stated, Naruto wanted to kick some ass after he was honorable discharge from the U.S. Army Rangers.

"There might be some traitors in our midst, so you might want to take some extreme caution on this mission." Demon said with a Russian accent, even though he was Russian in origin, he pledges his allegience to America, he knew that there was one person he couldn't trust, and that person is Rourke.

Then, the members of all three groups then loaded into three cargo trucks as they began to head to the bunker, but little did the groups know...the rouge Russians were waiting for them. As soon as they made it to the bunker, Two rouge Russians were waiting for the enemy to arrive, they both had a pair of RPG-7 rocket launchers as the duo took out the trucks containing the SAS and Task Force 141 with two well placed RPG rounds and the trucks turned into a pair of flaming fireballs made of metal, but they forgot to take out the vehicle containing the Hotel Foxtrot members since one of the members is a spy for them.

[Do not hit our spy, he's still in there.] One of the soldiers said in Russian, Demon knew that this was an ambush and the enemy was waiting for them, someone tipped them off.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked, it could be a possible ambush, but Demon jumped out armed with a Russian made Dragunov SVD sniper rifle he calls, "Pitchfork."

On the buttstock of the rifle was artistic picture of a naked succubus holding a pitchfork in her hand. Demon got out of the truck, and aimed his pitchfork at the head of one rouge Russian's head and squeezed the trigger killing him with a direct headshot, he then took aim at the second and shot him right in the neck severing the jugular vein as he bled from the neck out and died.

[Rest in peace.] Demon said in his native tongue, but he was shot by Rourke who turned out to be the turncoat that was working for the enemy.

The first shot from his .357 magnum hand cannon went through his abdomen and he fired a second shot into Demon's head killing him, He then shoots Reaper as he was about to pull out a Heckler and Koch USP .45 semi automatic handgun and tried to shoot Rourke but Rourke placed a heavy slug through his head killing him. He then goes over to Demon and points the gun at his head and pulls the trigger killing him as well. Naruto had a combat knife pulled out, as he charges at his backstabbing comrade and slashes his face, but he wasn't done there yet, Naruto then stabs the blade into Rourke's right eye making him bleed out of his right eye and Rourke scratched his left face leaving a nasty scar. Naruto still injured, slammed a knee into Rourke's stomach and he wasn't done yet, Naruto then slammed his fist into Rourke's throat injuring him.

"Why the fuck are you betraying us?" Naruto asked, Rourke then laughed he only did it because he hated Naruto in general.

"Wouldn't you like to know, I was like you once upon a time, but now you're taking over my spot. Now this is going to be the end of you." Rourke said, Naruto then punched his lights out, and he began to seeth through his teeth.

Soon after, an airship came through and took out the bunker as it took out the soldiers that were inhabiting the bunker by carpet bombing the living crap out of the building and it began to crumble with all the rouge soldiers inside. After the desturction of the rouge Russians, word got back to the rest of Hotel Foxtrot that Rourke was a tratior, so they kicked him out of the PMC and relieved him of any position within the ranks of the group. Naruto then took over Rourke's position as one of the pointmen in the group. Rourke swore one thing before he left, he will destroy Hotel Foxtrot along with everyone in it.

[Back to present day...]

Samantha had another gun that belonged to one of the fallen Hotel Foxtrot mercenaries, but Naruto knew who it belonged to, it was Demon's pitchfork.

"Demon would've wanted you to have this, and I've been keeping tabs on our friend Rourke. He's been gathering followers to help him achieve his goal." Samantha said, Naruto then took the gun and he knew that if he could use it, then a part of his comrade will always be with him.

"Sam, I need your assistance on this job, there a corrupt politician using prostitution money to fuel his campaign on bringing down this city along with those who are in it. And as you should know, this is my home. Always has been always will be." Naruto said, Samantha knew deep down that he cared about this place, and the girl he grew up with.

"Alright Naruto, I'm in. Let's go to work." Samantha said with a smile of confidence.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the victims of the Orlando massacre along with all the families of the victims, may you all rest in peace. And I will see if I can get the ball rolling on the assassination of the politician in the next chapter. I really wanted to give some in depth material behind my antagonist Rourke. Hence why I did this chapter. Anyway leave a review, ideas for future chapter, characters, and faves along with follows are still optional. Until the next action packed chapter...this is, the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
